My All
by Ashlee M
Summary: Shortfic HD. Uma final de quadribol será capaz de arruinar o namoro de Draco e Harry?


Ótimo. Quer que eu repita? Ótimo. Eu odeio quando a temporada de quadribol começa. Eu e Harry estávamos bem até essa maldita temporada. Agora, aqui estou com um buquê de flores em uma mão, um cartão com pedido de desculpas na outra e uma coruja impaciente piando e estalando o bico do meu lado. Oh, que vontade de chutar essa penosa idiota. Vá estalar o bico bem longe de mim. Está aqui porque quer.

Ah... Mas olhe este bilhete. É tão lindo. Por que eu não paro de imaginar a cara do Potter me implorando perdão? Olhe estas flores. Elas são as coisas mais lindas que já vi. Me fazem lembrar dele. Ele faz isso de propósito. Ora, não faz. AH, QUE CORUJA MALDITA!

- Pára de piar! Some daqui. ANDA LOGO! – gritei irritado para aquele bicho maldito. Não me importei se tinha acabado de sair ou não, fechei a janela do dormitório com violência, para que não voltasse mais.

Peguei o cachecol em cima da minha cama, saí do dormitório batendo a porta e desci as escadas correndo. Olhei as horas no relógio do salão comunal, ainda não tinha jantado. Nem estava com fome. Mas talvez _ele_ estivesse lá. Não sei. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu deveria descer. E se não descesse, ficaria com mau pressentimento. Ah, pra quê mentir? Eu queria descer para ver o Potter mesmo, e daí? Ele é meu namorado e eu tenho o direito.

Saí das masmorras e subi a escada que dava para o Salão Principal. Mal sentei à mesa da Sonserina, já estava esticando o pescoço, procurando o meu namorado entre os grifinórios, do outro lado do salão. O único que não era nojento. O único que gostava de mim. Suspirei e me servi com muita má vontade. Entre uma colherada e outra, arriscava olhar de esguelha para a mesa da Grifinória. Ok, ok, Potter. Não olhe pra mim. Não queria mesmo. Ah, eu queria... Olha pra mim?

Me levantei e fui para o jardim. Não quer falar comigo? Ah, Potter, deixa pra lá. Tudo bem, não fale comigo. Me mande flores lindas que me lembram você e não fale comigo. Me mande um cartão maravilhoso dizendo que me ama e não fale comigo. Ok. Você vai ver só. E eu não estou nervoso!

Já tinha me cansado de esperar, mas continuava ali. Estava ventando um pouco, e comecei a sentir frio, mesmo agasalhado, mas não me importei. Fiquei olhando para o lago, sem fazer a mínima idéia de que estava parecendo um idiota sozinho no meio daquele jardim, no meio daquela ventania. E eu não estou sendo exagerado.

Depois de um tempo, imóvel, senti alguém me abraçar por trás e um arrepio tomar conta do meu corpo. Eu não acreditei. DROGA, POTTER. Sempre tem que chegar na hora certa. Me virei para trás e vi meu reflexo naqueles olhos verdes que tão bem conhecia.

- Olá, Potter. – Merda. Por que eu tenho que parecer um babaca quando falo com ele?

- Draco... – Potter disse, com aquela carinha que só ele sabe fazer. Ah, não. Pára com isso. PÁRA!

- Seja lá o que for, está tudo bem, Harry – É sempre assim. Eu nunca consigo resistir muito tempo. Abracei Potter e olhei para os lados. Não havia ninguém por perto. Me deixei levar pelo calor daquele corpo.

- Tem certeza de que está? – Ele sorriu e meus olhos brilharam. Ver aquele sorriso me fazia sentir vivo como nunca.

- Está porque eu também te amo, Harry – Sorri também, afagando os cabelos negros.

- Sem mais brigas? – Ele me perguntou.

- Sim, eu espero. – Me separei dele devagar, era arriscado demais.

Com a gentileza que eu sei muito bem que não tenho, ofereci meu cachecol para que ele não sentisse frio. Potter enrolou o cachecol em volta do seu pescoço e me deu sua mão. Segurei a mão dele. Estava quente, ao contrário da minha. E aquele calor espalhava pela minha mão, me provocando, fazendo minha vontade de tocar cada centímetro daquela pele crescer. Caminhamos em direção à Floresta Proibida, toda hora eu virava para trás e dava uma boa espiada naquela coisa que o idiota do Hagrid chama de cabana. Sabe-se lá a que horas o homem-elefante saía dali. Eu não sou um gigante para conhecer os hábitos daquele pateta.

Entramos na floresta, e, se era possível, lá estava mais frio ainda. Logo nós dois estávamos encostados em uma árvore qualquer, nos beijando como se houvesse dias que isso não acontecia. Parecia que nada mais existia além de nós dois. Bem, a verdade é que praticamente nada existe além dele para mim, mas...

Não passamos dos beijos àquela noite. O frio era intenso e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer dentro daquela floresta. E não pensem tanta merda assim. Depois de uma ou duas horas, voltamos para o castelo de mãos dadas, tomando muito cuidado para não sermos vistos; não estava nem um pouco a fim de encontrar com Filch.

Paramos na escada de mármore. Potter tinha que subir e eu tinha que descer. Tudo bem.

- Bom, então, até a próxima, Harry. – eu disse. Isso me soou estranho. E pela cara do Potter, a ele também.

- Até a próxima? – riu ele – Que jeito estranho de se despedir de mim. – dizendo isso, me abraçou.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – ri também. – Tchau, então!

- É, tanto faz, mas sem brigas. – ele me respondeu.

Ainda segurando a mão dele, me abaixei um pouco e descansei meus lábios sobre aquela pele quente, que me provocava arrepios. Dei um beijo demorado nela, sentindo um novo arrepio me percorrer a espinha. Senti meu rosto esquentar. Me ajeitei e olhei para Harry, que também havia corado. Sorrimos. Tudo era lindo.

- Boa noite, Draco. – disse ele, me dando um último beijo.

- Boa noite. – me virei e desci as escadas.

Continuando meu caminho, andei até chegar às masmorras. Disse a senha para a estátua que guardava a porta do Salão Comunal e entrei. Fui direto para o dormitório, estava cansado, e no dia seguinte seria a final de quadribol. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém do time acordado para me encher a paciência. Passava da meia-noite. Do que adiantava? Sonserina ia perder de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Vesti meu pijama e me atirei na cama. Fiquei pensando por um bom tempo. Minha vida não era mais a mesma depois que certo moreno havia entrado nela. O dia em que eu e Harry começamos a namorar foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida. Em meio a esses pensamentos, eu dormi, sem nem notar.

* * *

Acordei na hora, cansado e com duas olheiras imensas. Quem visse poderia até pensar que eu tinha levado um soco em cada olho. Não sei nada sobre esses feitiços de beleza, então achei melhor nem arriscar. E se eu tacasse fogo nas minhas sobrancelhas? Ficaria pior ainda. E problema de quem pensasse alguma coisa. O rosto é meu e eu até fico simpático com elas, está bem?

Me vesti e apanhei a Nimbus 2001. Passei longe do Salão Principal, não queria ver tumulto, muito menos estava com fome. Talvez eu me encontrasse com Potter lá fora, não sei. Não estava com vontade de falar com todo mundo, porque sabia que ia perder. E ouvir aqueles panacas torcendo à toa pela Sonserina me fazia embrulhar o estômago.

Cheguei ao campo de quadribol, entrei no vestiário, coloquei o uniforme da Sonserina e fiquei sentado em um banco, esperando o time. Acabei dormindo de novo, estava com sono por causa da noite anterior.

_PAFT!_

Acordei com alguma coisa batendo dolorosamente na minha cabeça. Ei, aquilo era uma vassoura! Levei a mão onde fui atingido, procurando o filho de uma boa senhora que me fez isso.

- Malfoy, acorda! Estou te chamando há séculos! – ia dizendo Montague, o capitão do time da Sonserina, depois que Flint saiu da escola.

- Isso doeu, seu idiota! – revidei a vassourada, também na cabeça maior do que o comum de Montague. Aquilo era abuso!

- Mas era para doer! – Montague bateu com a vassoura na minha cabeça novamente. Por que diabos as estrelas aparecem de manhã?

- Pare com isso, seu infeliz! – dei outra vassourada, com um pouco mais de força, na barriga de Montague. Este se dobrou ao meio e ficou me olhando, sem ar.

- Andem logo! – alguém gritou. Estava tão tonto que não consegui ver quem. – O jogo vai começar!

Sem mais demoras, o time se posicionou à porta do vestiário e ao ouvirmos o apito de Madame Hooch, saímos enfileirados. Montague apertou a mão de Potter, que agora era o capitão da Grifinória. Senti meu rosto esquentar de raiva e ciúme. Potter e eu nos entreolhamos. Sorri ironicamente para ele, que ficou sem entender. Grifinória ganharia.

Cada um montou em sua respectiva vassoura, as bolas foram soltas e o jogo começou. Tudo transcorreu tranqüilamente. Sonserina já havia marcado 70 pontos, empatando com a Grifinória quando me aproximei de Potter.

- Ei, Potter! – gritei. A distância entre nós era pouca. – Cuidado com os balaços. Ganhar uma nova rachadura na cabeça não vai te fazer bem.

Potter olhou para mim. Tentei não rir. Eu adoro provocá-lo. Ele fica tão bonitinho quando começa a ficar vermelho.

- Eu sei o que é bom ou não pra mim. E suas meias estão furadas, Malfoy! – Potter respondeu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, olhando pra mim, aparentemente não entendendo nada.

- E esses seus óculos vivem remendados com fita crepe quando a Granger não está aí para consertá-los? – ri. Estava me divertindo com aquilo. Mas corei um pouco. Minhas meias estavam realmente furadas.

A torcida verde e prata olhava pra mim como se eu fosse o salvador da pátria. Era a hora perfeita para apanhar o pomo. E nenhum sinal dele. Mesmo que eu não fosse apanhá-lo, continuei procurando. Potter ainda estava de frente para mim, aborrecido.

Algum tempo deve ter passado, sei lá, não uso relógio. Eis que eu olho para frente e ali estava o pomo, entre nós dois. Parado. Estendi a mão. Por um momento pensei que ia conseguir apanhá-lo pela primeira vez na minha vida. Quando fechei a mão sobre o pomo, senti outra coisa sem ser a pequena bolinha dourada. Aquela mão quente... Arrepiei.

Olhei para Potter, que sorriu para mim. Nem parecia que a escola toda olhava para nós dois. Sorri também e soltei a mão dele. Estava claro que Grifinória tinha ganhado. A vitória da casa foi anunciada e logo o time da Sonserina desceu, enquanto os vencedores foram pegar o troféu.

Depois de algum tempo, o time e o resto da Sonserina foram para o Salão Comunal, reconhecendo a derrota. Fiquei ali, observando os retardatários festejarem. Fui para o vestiário e tirei o uniforme de quadribol. Não queria mais jogar, não era pra mim. Potter tinha talento, reconheço. Mas eu... Só faço isso para me aproximar mais dele, e sem sucesso nenhum, porque temos que fingir uma rivalidade boba e inexistente. Olhei para minhas meias furadas e sorri. Por que tudo tem que me lembrar que o Potter existe?

Saí do vestiário, e, para minha surpresa, Potter estava na arquibancada, ainda com o uniforme de quadribol, a cabeça encostada na Firebolt, pensativo. Andei até ele; aquela cara estava me preocupando. Sentei ao seu lado.

- Oi, Draco. – disse ele.

- Olá, Harry. – chegando mais perto, deixei a vassoura de lado e o abracei. Meu abraço foi retribuído.

- O que há com você? – perguntei, brincando com os cabelos negros dele.

- Nada. – respondeu – Não sei.

- Então deixa eu te curar. – sorri, aproximando o meu rosto ao dele.

Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Potter estava com alguma coisa na boca que tinha gosto de canela, talvez fosse uma bala. Só sei que, à medida que o beijava, o gosto invadia a minha boca, e meu corpo amolecia, completamente entregue a ele.

Terminamos o beijo, pegamos nossas vassouras e nos levantamos. Arriscado. Mas eu gosto de correr o risco, por isso estamos juntos. Algumas vezes, amo Potter mais do que a mim mesmo. Em outras, não consigo passar sequer um dia sem ele. Sem abraçá-lo, sem tocá-lo.

Juntos, fomos para a Sala Precisa. Sabíamos muito bem como tudo acabaria. Entramos, logo as vassouras foram deixadas de lado. Havia um quarto lindo à nossa espera. Potter me encostou na parede.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – disse, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu também, Harry. – respondi, com a respiração alterada.

Voltamos a nos beijar. E eu não queria saber de mais nada.

**FIM**

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Oiii! ' Essa fic foi escrita para o I Challenge H/D do Aliança 3 Vassouras e ganhou o terceiro lugar. É a minha primeira fic slash, gostei bastante de escrevê-la e amei o resultado. Não esqueçam de comentar, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim. Um beijo bem grande pra todo mundo que me apoiou e até a próxima! o/


End file.
